


You and Me, Forever

by UpRising



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpRising/pseuds/UpRising
Summary: 20.01.2016Baekhyun is almost late to a very important meeting. (German)





	

Aufgetragene Wörter: Pinsel, Schlafen, Sanft, Seelenverwandt, Kirchenglocke

 

„Wach auf!”  
“Mmnnnoch 5 Minutn...”, murmelte Baekhyun in den Polster vor sich, welchen er eng umklammert hatte. Die Umarmung verstärkte sich nur noch als seine Decke regelrecht von ihm gerissen wurde und Kälte seinen halbnackten Körper erfasste. Leise maulend zog er seine Beine an und kneifte seine Augen nur noch fester zusammen.  
„Oh nein, du hattest genug Zeit zu schlafen! Jetzt beweg deinen Hintern, bevor ich nachhelfen muss!“ Nur langsam wagte Baekhyun es daraufhin seine Augen zu öffnen und blickte auf die noch leicht verschwommene Gestalt, welche direkt vor dem Bett stand. „Jaja…“, murmelte er als Antwort, hob seinen Arm und versuchte die Person aus dem Zimmer zu winken. Was war denn so wichtig, dass er—

„Verdammt!!“ Laut fluchend riss er die Augen auf und sprang im nächsten Moment aus dem Bett, sich in der Decke verfangend und kurz darauf mit dem Boden kollidierend. Sich lautstark beschwerend richtete er sich wieder auf und betrachtete sein Gegenüber mit traurigem Blick. „Oh nein, Mitleid kannst du dir vielleicht von Jongdae erwarten, aber sicher nicht von mir. Mach dich fertig, er wartet schon“  
„Du bist gemein, Chanyeol!“, rief ihm Baekhyun noch hinterher, während er selbst ins Badezimmer stürmte, um sich dort zu duschen und frisch zu machen. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, da stand er auch schon im Anzug vor einem Wandspiegel, um sich darin betrachten zu können. Nase rümpfend kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf und seufzte leise, ehe Chanyeol den Kopf durch die Türe steckte, um hinein sehen zu können.

„Kann ich nicht was Bequemeres anziehen?“ „Mir egal, Hauptsache du machst es schnell“ Seinen Augen vom eigenen Anblick abwendend, sah er kurz zu seinem Freund, diesen zufrieden lächelnd musternd. „Steht dir.“ „Bist du fertig?“ „Ja! Warum musst du nur immer so stressen!“   
„Hey, das ist dein Tag, okay? Ich müsste mich da gar nicht darum kümmern!“ „Ich weiß, ich weiß…“ Seufzend wand sich Baekhyun vom Spiegel ab und streckte seine Arme schief lächelnd aus. „Aber du kannst das Kompliment wenigstens zurück geben!“ „…komm raus, wenn du fertig bist“ „Chanyeol!“

Lange dauerte es dann wirklich nicht mehr, bis Baekhyun das Schlafzimmer verließ und sich zu den anderen gesellte, welche schon auf ihn warteten. „Du siehst gut aus“ „Er sieht aus wie ein abgenutzter Pinsel“ „Danke Sehun“, antwortete Baekhyun, mit einem bösen Seitenblick zu Chanyeol. Natürlich wusste er, dass sein Freund es nicht so meinte und vermutlich einfach selbst unglaublich nervös war. Kurz nahm er sich einen Moment für sich um sich zu sammeln, atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus. „Okay. Kann los gehen, ich glaub ich bin soweit“ Ein schiefes, jedoch zuversichtliches Lächeln lag ihm auf den Lippen.

\----

Im Hintergrund waren die Kirchenglocken zu hören, welche ihr Vorhaben durch die Straßen der gesamten Stadt hallen ließ. Darauf konnte sich Baekhyun jedoch eindeutig nicht konzentrieren, nicht wenn Jongdae vor ihm stand, die Augen leuchtend, ihre Finger miteinander verschränkt.  
„Eure Geübte?“, sprach der Mann neben ihnen leise, welchen Baekhyun fast schon vergessen hatte. „Ah… Ja“, antwortete er etwas verlegen, da er sich tatsächlich erneut in den Augen seines Geliebten verloren hatte. „Soll ich anfangen?“, fragte Jongdae leicht amüsiert und schenkte ihm dabei dieses unglaubliche Grinsen, welches Baekhyun immer erschaudern ließ. „Bloß nicht. Wenn dann fängst du zuerst zu heulen an“, konterte er frech, um sich wieder sammeln zu können.

Tief durchatmend und wieder fest in die Augen seines Gegenübers sehend, begann er dann schließlich: „Jongdae. Du bist mein bester Freund, wir sind seelenverwandt, wir…“ Tief einatmend biss er sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, Jongdae unsicher betrachtend, welcher ihn jedoch ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenkte und seine Hände sanft drückte. Erneut Mut fassend, sprach er weiter:  
„Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass wir nur gute Zeiten durchleben…aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich immer und im vollsten Vertrauen an deiner Seite sein werde. Egal wie steinig der Weg ist, was wir auch immer vorhaben. Auch, wenn wir nicht immer einer Meinung sein werden, ich werde dich immer achten, schätzen und lieben.   
Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass es niemals Traurigkeit geben wird, aber auch dann werde ich dich halten, umarmen und trösten.  
Jongdae. Mit dir ist mein Leben voller Farben, du bist für mich…wie die Sonne im Sommer und wie das Wasser im Fluss, der Antrieb, der mich durchs Leben führt und…und ich liebe dich und möchte mit dir gemeinsam alt werden.“

Als Baekhyun die Tränen in Jongdaes Augen sah, fühlte er sich fast schon ein bisschen stolz und kurz wurde ihm sogar das atmen schwerer als sein Herz so stark gegen seine Brust schlug, dass er das Gefühl hatte, es würde ihm gleich aus der Brust springen.  
„Jetzt bin ich wohl dran“, murmelte Jongdae leise, sich räuspernd und kurz seine Augen schließend, um sich zu sammeln, ehe er wieder aufsah und seinem Geliebten direkt ins Gesicht lächelnd.

„Baekhyun, ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich, weil die Farben meiner Welt zu leuchten beginnen, wenn ich bei dir bin. Ich liebe dich dafür, wie du mit den Menschen umgehst, die uns wichtig sind. Ich liebe die Art wie du mich ansiehst, wenn du glaubst, dass ich es nicht bemerke.“   
Als Baekhyun leicht rot wurde, musste Jongdae leise lachen, löste eine Hand und legte sie ihm liebevoll auf die Wange.  
„Ich liebe es, wenn du mich küsst, als wäre ich das wertvollste Geschenk, dass du jemals erhalten hast. Ich liebe dich, weil du mein Herz berührt hast, weil du meine Seele mit deiner berührst. Du bist das Besondere, das mich in meinem Leben begleitet. Ich möchte…dass wir für immer so zusammen bleiben, dass du weiterhin der Klang und die Musik in meinem Herzen bleibst“

Tief durchatmend legte Baekhyun seine Hand auf die von Jongdae und versuchte die Tränen wegzublinzeln, welche sich in seinen Augen gesammelt hatten.   
„Die Ringe…“, unterbrach der Mann neben ihnen sie wieder, woraufhin sie erneut aus ihrer gemeinsamen Welt gerissen wurden. „Ah…“ „Ja…“  
Beide mit Tränen in den Augen und verlegen lächelnd, tauschten sie Ringe aus, ehe der Satz verkündet wurde, auf den sie schon viel zu lange gewartet haben.

„Ihr dürft euch nun küssen, ich erkläre euch hiermit als verheiratet.“


End file.
